I gave you my heart in your hands
by faii-chan
Summary: Naruto and Neji are living a happy life… that is… until Hiashi steps in. Neji breaks Naruto's heart and one day returns to find… what does he find? Read to find out! NejixNaruto. Read and review please!


_A/N: I don't own Naruto. Please read and review!_

"_**Kyuubi"**_

"_Naruto's thoughts"_

**I gave you my heart in your hands**

The blood dripped down its cut face and he watched his reflection in the mirror as it trailed its now cold fingers through the blood, down his tan face. It held up a slim index finger in front of its face; letting the drop of blood hang precariously off the tip. The soft lips mumbled incoherent words before whispering a word that had plagued its mind forever, "Interesting."

**Earlier that morning  
**

Naruto Uzumaki stood up from his position on the cold hard floor and made his way to the kitchen with a note clutched in his hand. He slowly reached into one of the drawers and took in the state of the kitchen. His kitchen was covered in empty, broken vodka bottles that had collected over the months. Yes, that's right. Naruto had been drinking. He drank vodka every night and every day. He soon enough replaced water with the vile stuff. He pulled a rather large knife out of the drawer that he had slipped his hand into and walked back to his empty bedroom. The room hadn't changed at all since _he_ left. Naruto had refused to return to the room because it held too many painful memories.

**Back to present**

He padded softly to the dust covered bed and gently lay down. He noticed that Kyuubi had healed the cut that he had made earlier to his face. He sighed before placing the note close to his hand while resting his head on the pillow and placing the knife to his exposed neck. He began to have an internal battle with Kyuubi.

"_**Kit, don't do this! I'm not ready to die yet you fool. You kill yourself and I will torment you in the afterlife." **_Kyuubi argued.  
_"Kyuubi, you really are a baka. If I kill myself, we both die sure. But, we get separated in the afterlife so I'll go find my father and you can do what you like. Okay? Does that sound okay to you?" _Naruto retorted. He got no reply which he took as consent. With a quick flick of the hand, Naruto slit his neck, took his last breath and ended his life. He could take it no more. It hurt too much to be away from the love of his life, Neji Hyuuga.

While Naruto took his own life, Neji was jumping from tree to tree, side by side with his uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga. He was trying to reach Naruto's apartment before he did anything stupid. He had a bad feeling in his heart about Naruto and had already had a heated discussion with his uncle which he had obviously won. He thought back to when he and Naruto had started going out. It was back when they had retrieved Sasuke that Neji swallowed his pride and told Naruto of his developing feelings. Naruto had apparently reciprocated his feelings and they had gone out for two years much to the dislike of Hiashi and Sasuke. Hiashi thought back to when Neji had broken up with Naruto and how much of a difference he saw in the blonde boy.

**Flashback  
**

Neji and Hiashi had had a heated fight about Naruto which Hiashi had won. The two Hyuugas walked side by side into the spacious apartment to find Naruto and break the news to him. Hiashi had a slight smirk on his face as he saw Neji call for Naruto.  
"Naruto, come here. I have something I need to talk to you about." Neji called.

"Neji, what's wrong? Oh, ohayo Hyuuga-san." Naruto mumbled as he walked out of the kitchen looking half asleep. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before stumbling slightly over to where Neji was standing.  
"Naruto, um… it's not going to work. Between us, I mean." Neji mumbled. Naruto's head snapped up as he registered what the Hyuuga was saying to him.  
"But, why?" Naruto whimpered. Neji just shook his head and motioned for his uncle to leave. Hiashi stayed adamant and remained in his position on the couch. He gave an encouraging nod to Neji before turning to watch the display of emotions of Naruto's face.

"I don't love you anymore. I never did and I never will. You were just a passing thing, a toy if you will." Neji said, his voice wavering ever so lightly.  
"But Neji, I love you." Naruto whimpered. He walked slowly towards the Hyuuga and let the tears slip down his face when Neji gave him the cold shoulder. In that second, Naruto's eyes became dull and his skin lost its glow. Naruto became a lifeless shell and all Hiashi did was laugh and tell Neji to say his goodbyes and leave.

"Bye." Neji whispered while trying his hardest not to cry as well. Naruto dropped to the floor as the door slammed shut behind Hiashi and let his pain filled cries fill the morning. Hiashi looked up at the sun with guilt as he saw the emotions play across his nephew's face and heard the cries from the blonde ninja. He took Neji back to the house and told Neji that he was never to see Naruto again.

**End Flashback  
**

Hiashi now realised his mistake and hoped that they weren't too late.

They stopped as they reached the apartment that seemed haunted and breathed heavily. Neji ran into the apartment and called out to his lover. He got no response. Hiashi followed and they searched the entire apartment until the only room that was left was the bedroom. Neji carefully gripped the handle before pushing the door open and letting the door bounce of the wall behind it. Neji dropped to his knees and let out an ear splitting scream at the sight before his eyes. Hiashi stepped around Neji and looked at the boy on the bed in horror.

There before them was the boy that meant so much to Neji, the boy that had the lively eyes and glowing skin, the boy with the thrill of the ninja's and that boy was drowned in his own blood with a huge kitchen knife held loosely in his hand. Neji knew there was no hope but he still went to the boy and whispered his name. He pressed his lips against the cold bloody ones and cried tears that seared his skin. He noticed a bloody piece of paper near Naruto's other hand and not caring how much blood he got on himself; he sat next to the blonde boy and opened the note.

'I gave you my heart in your hands. You gave it back to me. Shredded. I closed my hands. It stopped beating. You turned away. I screamed. I hate you!'

Neji let the tears roll down his cheeks in streams and could only watch as Hiashi took the lithe boy in his arms and carry him away. As soon as his uncle had left the room; Neji noticed the knife on the bed. He picked it up and held it loosely in his hand. He wrote on the same piece of paper as Naruto had and lay on the bed in the exact same spot as his now deceased lover. He pushed the blade against his neck before shoving it in. He died at that instant knowing he could only apologise to his lover in the afterlife.

**At the funeral  
**

Everyone was gathered at the funeral for both Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki. They were buried next to each other in the Hyuuga estate and everyone cried for them including the not so heartless Hiashi Hyuuga who realised his mistake. As the funeral went on, two souls watched over them while holding hands and a look of peace and compassion on their faces. Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki were together once again.

_A/N: Please review!_


End file.
